The Return of an Angel
by shadowcat22
Summary: Sequel to The Day an Angel flew down...5,000 yrs ago Princess Arainaina gave her life to save Atemu and Yugi, Now 5,000 yrs later, Atemu and the others must come together and find her in order to restore balance once more or risk losing everything.
1. Prologue

Me: Hey everyone, long time no see, hun?

Hikari: Sorry it took so long for us to post the sequel but we've been busy

Me: Ya, it's called trying to update our other stories in the process

Hikari: So without further ado we hope you'll like the sequel to The Day an Angel flew down

Disclaimer: We absolutely do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will….We also do not own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters, the only ones we own are Arainaina , Joesaika and the others who appear threw out the story.

The Return of an Angel

By: Shadowcat22

Prologue

Long ago, in a small city of Cairo, there lived a once great Pharaoh named Atemu. Amongst the great Pharaoh there lived an ancient old prophecy, one that could determine the fates of many. To some, one would think that it could never happen, nor exists but what the once great Pharaoh never knew was that the prophecy had come true and many lives were lost including one special soul, his sisters, Arainaina.

Now, 5,000 years later, the Pharaoh and his friends are once again reborn with no memories of there ancient selves nor of the memories of the Princess who sacrificed herself in order to save those she loved.

But with great sacrifice comes great responsibilities for the once great evil that the Princess had help seal away has now awaken once more this time with avenges as it seeks those who once tried to stop it.

TBC

A/N: Well how was this for a starter? I tried my best with the prologue but I don't think it worked very well. Anyways please R&R and let me know if it's good or bad. Until the next time I post.


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

Me: Hey everyone, Here's chapter 1 to the story

Hikari: Hopefully it sounds better than the prologue

Me: Ya, it's been a while since I've started a new story so I need more practice

Hikari: So without further ado we hope you'll like the sequel to The Day an Angel flew down

Disclaimer: We absolutely do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will….We also do not own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters, the only ones we own are Arainaina , Joesaika and the others who appear threw out the story.

The Return of an Angel

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 1: It begins

**Somewhere in Ancient Cairo**

"Man how many more centuries do we have to wait for the Pharaoh's return?" groans a voice as the figure continues to stand next to a sealed crystal tomb. "Oh stop complaining…" snaps another voice.

"Sorry I was just wondering how much longer we'd have to stand and guard her tomb?" replies the other voice as the figure turns a glance towards the sleeping figure within the tomb.

"We guard her tomb until the Pharaoh returns with the angel. Now stop complaining and just help protect the tomb, other wise you can be the one to answer the Pharaoh when he returns and the tomb is missing" answers the other voice which puts the other figure at bay.

So with slight grumble and a grunt the figure decides not to speak for everyone knew that the great Pharaoh would have anyone and everyone's head if he knew what had become of the crystal tomb which held the sleeping figure inside.

"Yami" calls a small voice as the figure started to search the whole bedroom for his koi. "Yes Aibou?" answers the voice known as Yami as he looks to his Aibou who looked very similar to him yet so totally different for there, if one looked carefully enough one would know that the younger boy held amethyst eyes appose to ruby color orbs and the younger teen didn't have the extra three streaks of blonde that went up into the multicolor hair style that both boys seemed to sport.

"Yami hurry up otherwise Joey and the others will be angry again if were late" remarks the teen. "Oh Yugi, you worry to much" remarks Yami as he walks up behind his koi and wrapping his arms around his waist before nuzzling his cheek.

"Y-Yami…." stutters Yugi, as he begins to turn pink in the face. "Mmm….Yes Aibou?" mumbles Yami as he looks to Yugi. But at Yami's reply Yugi can't help but stare at Yami, for he always found Yami's eyes to be so deep and full of undying love for him which made Yugi love Yami all the more.

"Yugi" calls Yami when he didn't receive a reply from Yugi. "Ah…Um…" stutters Yugi as he was caught looking at the Pharaoh once again that day. "Lost for words?" smirks Yami as he quickly grabs Yugi before tickling him which sends Yugi into a fit of laughter.

"S-Stop" cries Yugi as he tries to squirm out of Yami's grip. But unaware to both of them a shadowy figure was watching them from the corner of the room. "Atemu, Yugi" whispers the figure as she continues to watch the too play and banter.

But just like that, there's suddenly a knock on the door which causes them to halt in what they were doing as they both turn to see Seto and the others standing by the doorway. "Having fun?" asks Seto as he raises an eyebrow towards he cousin.

With a quick glare and a huff, Yami quickly lets Yugi go as he carefully approaches Seto. "Yugi, I'll be right back I have to talk to Seto for a moment" remarks Yami who glances to Yugi before nodding towards Seto to tell him to follow him.

So as those two leave the room, Yugi can only glance on in worry for he knew Yami was have bizarre dreams lately, some in which left him screaming out his name or another name that didn't seem familiar to him.

"What's wrong?" asks Seto once they were ear shot away from Yugi. "Seto…I've been having these weird dreams lately" remarks Yami as he looks to his dear cousin. "Dreams of what?" asks Seto as he looks to Yami with concern and interest all in the same time.

"That's just it, sometimes there of Yugi and sometimes there of me and this girl" remarks Yami with a groan as he runs a hand threw his hair. "A girl?" questions Seto. "Yes, but no sooner does it happen do I awake from the dream with a start from Yugi shaking me" answers Yami. "I'm afraid I'm going crazy like that darn Bakura and Marik"

"You? Nah, you're the Great and Powerful Pharaoh….You could never be like Marik and Bakura" remarks Seto. "Besides, there just dreams….what's the worse that could happen?"

"I guess your right Seto" answers Yami. But just as that was said does Yugi come up to Yami while grasping his hand with his, which causes Yami to turn to his Aibou. "Are you ok Yami?" asks Yugi with concern.

"Ha" replies Yami and he looks to Yugi with a smile. So with nothing else to be said Yami and everyone else decide it would be best if they left the house and go for a movie, completely unaware of the figure watching them one last time before vanishing.

TBC

A/N: Well…..how was this? Good? Bad? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams or Visions?

Me: Hey everyone, Here's chapter 2 to the story

Hikari: Sorry it's taken so long to update

Me: Ya, it's been a while since I've updated and figure I should go back to updating

Hikari: So without further ado we hope you'll like the sequel to The Day an Angel flew down

Disclaimer: We absolutely do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will….We also do not own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters, the only ones we own are Arainaina , Joesaika and the others who appear threw out the story.

The Return of an Angel

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 2: Dreams or Visions

"So what movie does everyone want to go see?" asks Ryou as he walks along side Bakura and the others. "Who cares as long as it has plenty of action in it" chirps Joey as he walks in front of everyone else. "Eww...how about a romance one" replies Heila, as she walks next to Yami Heila.

"How about...NO" shouts Marik, who was walking way behind the others but still close enough to here what his cousin Heila wanted to do. "How about we let Yugi pick since he was the one who invited us in the first place" remarks Ishizu.

So with that said, Yami glances to his koi who was silent for most of the trip. "Ummm...well how about we go see "The Last Air bender?" that way Heila gets to see romance and Joey can see action" replies Yugi just as they near the movie theater.

"Sounds like a plan" replies Malik, glad they could pick on a movie. Upon reacting the movies Yugi goes up to window and orders thirteen tickets for the next showing of The Last Air bender. Once bought and paid for, Yugi hands out the tickets before heading inside.

But as this was going on, Yami on the other hand was thinking back to his most recent dream that he had, the dream itself had been fairly simple it was one that never had him screaming out in his sleep at night for within the dream was him, he dressed as the Pharaoh, ruler of all Egypt and in front of him was that of a girl, a girl who looked no more then sixteen dressed in royal clothing.

'Who are you? And why do I feel as though I know you?' wonders Yami as he continues to ponder over the girl from within his dreams. But as Yami continues to ponder over the girl, the girl in question had re-appeared once more beside him all the while looking at him with sad eyes.

"Atemu...I wish you could here me...I miss you so much" replies the girl as she gazes at her brother in hopes he would here her, but like always her voice goes off on deaf ears or so she thinks as Yami suddenly turns ruby color hues in her direction which causes her to catch her breath.

"Atemu?"

"Arai..." whispers Yami before shaking his head as though he didn't know where the name came from before moving back towards the group before Yugi could worry about him completely unaware of the figure that was standing in front of him just minutes before.

Hours later, everyone was just exiting the movie when Joey spoke up once more. "Hey...lets go to Burger World for some burgers". "Ya, sounds like a plan" remarks Tristan as he and his pal begin to head to Burger World.

"Only Joey would think about food at a time like this" groans Tea, as she shakes her head before following after them. "Hey wait up" calls Serenity as she runs after Tea and her brother. "Well guess we should go to" remarks Duke, just as everyone begins to head for Burger World, except for one.

"Hun...Yami?" calls Yugi when Yami didn't walk the same way as there friends did. "Yugi...I'm going to go for a walk" remarks Yami as he looks to his koi. "Do you want me to come with you?" asks a concern Yugi.

"It's ok Yugi, I'll be fine, I just need to clear my head" replies Yami. "Are you sure?" asks Yugi once more. "Ha, I'm sure...you go hang out with Seto and the others" and so with that said Yugi nods his head slowly before running up to the others as Yami decides to make a trip to museum.

"Hey wheres Yami going?" asks Heila when she noticed that only Yugi was coming and not Yami as well. "He's gotta do something...He said don't worry, he'd be fine" answers Yugi. "Ok..." replies Heila as she and Yugi continue walking with the others.

Meanwhile, Yami was heading towards the museum with one goal in mind, and that was to find answers. 'I have to find the meaning of these dreams...I need to know who this girl is' replies Yami's mind as he continues to head for the museum.

Once at the museum, Yami heads for the Ancient Egypt Exhibit. Once there, Yami begins his search only to stumble across a box, a box that looked similar to his Millennium Puzzle's box except smaller. "I don't remember this being here..." murmurs Yami as he reaches out to touch it.

Slowly as hands reach out, the box itself slowly opens only to reveal a soft melody that was so familiar to him. "I know this song..." whispers Yami as another vision fills his mind, this time of the girl who was sitting in front of a mirror as she sat and listened to the same melody that was now playing before him.

But as this goes on, Yami on the other hand isn't aware of another set of eyes watching him, as blue eyes continue to watch from a distance. "My Pharaoh" whispers the voice as she slowly approaches him, careful not to scare him.

"Excuse me" replies the voice as she calls out to Yami, jolting him from his vision. "Yes?" answers Yami quickly. "Do you find this music box to your liking?" asks the voice again. "Music box?" questions Yami.

"Oh, yes...the music box that stands before you...it's foretold that this box belonged to a very special princess" answers the voice as she gazes at Yami. "Princess?" asks Yami, curious as to who she was.

"I see you are not familiar with Ancient Egypt then" remarks the voice.

At the tone of the others voice, Yami had wanted to comment back but he highly doubted he could get away with saying that he was once a great Pharaoh back in his time.

"Who are you?" asks Yami to the other. "My name is Joesaika...I've studied Ancient Egyptian my whole life" remarks Joesaika to Yami.

"Tell me...who is this Princess" asks Yami. "Well, legend says that this special box was given to a very young Princess who's brother was Pharaoh of all Egypt...and within this box, the Pharaoh had a special melody input into it so the Princess would always have a piece of him with her" comments Joesaika as gently picks up the box and hands it to Yami.

"Who was this Pharaoh?" asks Yami. "His name was Atemu...the Princess name was Arainaina or Arai for short" remarks Joesaika. At the answer Yami received, Yami suddenly gasps at the name for Atemu was his ancient name...but the other name didn't sound familiar to him at all.

"So your saying the Pharaoh had a sister?" scoffs Yami as though he didn't believe it. "Of course, the Pharaoh loved his sister but lost her at a price" remarks Joesaika as she turns her back to Yami, eyes filled with sorrow.

"But please enjoy the exhibit...as for me I must go, goodbye" replies Joesaika as she begins to leave, leaving a very confused Yami behind along with Arai's music box.

Unsure of what to do, Yami carefully takes the tiny box and decides to look around some more. 'Sister? Could it be that not all my memories of Ancient times returned to me...Would Seto and the others know?' wonders Yami, as he continues to look at all the Egyptian artifacts completely ignoring the stone tablet that held the ancient old prophecy, the one that took his sister away from him.

TBC

A/N: Well how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3: Gatherings

Me: Hey everyone, Here's chapter 3 to the story

Hikari: Sorry it's taken so long to update

Me: Ya, it's been a while since I've updated and figure I should go back to updating

Hikari: So without further ado we hope you'll like the sequel to The Day an Angel flew down

Disclaimer: We absolutely do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will….We also do not own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters, the only ones we own are Arainaina , Joesaika and the others who appear threw out the story.

The Return of an Angel

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 3: Gatherings

"Man, I still can't believe Yami didn't decide to come with us" remarks Joey, as everyone begins to file out of Burger World. "Maybe Yami had other plans" replies Mai, as she walks a few steps behind Joey as everyone decides to on what to do next.

"So what's next on the agenda?" asks Duke, as everyone comes to a halt just outside Burger World. "Well given the fact it's getting late, I purpose we all go home" remarks Seto as if saying it would be the wise thing to do.

"I agree...besides I have to find Yami" answers Yugi in agreement. "Awe...come on Yug, Yami's a big boy...he can take care of himself" whines Joey as he looks to his best friend. "Mutt...I think it would be wise to let Yugi look for Yami" remarks Seto as he glances over to Joey.

So with a huff, Joey decides to drop the subject at hand only to halt as Seto's cell phone rings. "Kaiba" answers Seto into the phone. "Seto, I need to have a meeting with you, Marik and Bakura...it's urgent" comes the reply from Yami on the other end.

"Where are you?" asks Seto as he continues to talk to his cousin on the phone. "I'm just leaving the museum now...I can meet you guys back your place" answers Yami. "Ok, what about Yugi?" questions Seto as he glances to Yugi who was looking at Seto with interest.

"Have Yugi meet me there as well" was all Yami was able to say before the line went dead. "Yami?" calls Seto into the phone. But when Seto doesn't receive an answer in return Seto slowly hangs up before glancing over to Yugi.

"Yugi, Yami wants you to meet him over at my place, the same goes for you and Marik" replies Seto as he looks to Yugi first and then over to both Bakura and Marik.

"Why?" ask Bakura. "Because he said it was urgent" answers Seto as he dares Bakura to say other wise. "Fine" huffs Bakura as he grabs Marik by the arm as if telling him that if I have to go so do you.

"Ryou, I'll be home in a little bit" remarks Bakura as he looks over to his koi. "Ok Kura, I'll see you when you get home" replies Ryou as he walks over to where Bakura now stood before placing a light kiss to his cheek before walking in the direction of his house.

"Malik..." calls Marik only to be silenced by Malik with a wave of a hand. "I know I know, see you at the house" remarks Malik who knew the drill all to well. But before Malik can turn to walk away Marik reaches out to him and grabs him by the arm and planting one big kiss to him.

Satisfied with the results Marik allows Malik to pull to away as he to headed home along with Ishizu and his cousin Heila who were following him in the process. Soon shortly everyone else decided that they too would head home as well but not before saying there good byes and leaving.

Once everyone is gone, Yugi, Seto, Bakura, Marik and Yami Heila all begin making there way towards Seto's place. "You know Yami Heila, The Pharaoh didn't need to talk to you" remarks Marik who was wondering why Yami Heila decided to come.

"I'll have you know that as Queen of Egypt I'm allowed to do whatever, whenever I please and besides I'm here for Yugi's shake" remarks Yami Heila. "She can't do that can she?" asks Marik as he looks to Seto.

"I'm afraid so..." remarks Seto. "Oh what do you know...Your just a High Priest..." grumbles Marik. "A High Priest with far more rank than either you or Bakura have" comments Seto with a smirk as he looks to Marik as if saying I dare you to make a come back.

"He's got you there Marik" remarks Yami Heila who was agreeing with Seto on that one because Bakura and Marik were just mere Body Guards when it came down to protecting the Pharaoh and his loved ones, Seto on the other hand was a High Priest and cousin to the Pharaoh and as for her, Yami Heila was Queen of Egypt.

Hours later, everyone eventually makes to Seto's place where once there, there greeted by Yami. "Pharaoh….You had better explain yourself" grumbles Bakura who wanted answers and quick. "I will once we're inside the house" comments Yami as he leads everyone inside Seto's house.

Once in everyone decides to gather within the living room, were once there Yami wastes no time in getting down to business. "Seto" calls Yami as he looks to over to his cousin. "Hm" grunts Seto as to say I'm listening.

"Do you remember a name known as Arainaina or Arai?" asks Yami. At the mention of the name Seto debates with himself weather or not he should tell Yami or not. "Actually, that name does sound familiar" answers Seto with a sigh.

"It does?" asks Yami who receives a nod from Seto. "Yes". "Care to explain?" asks Yami. But as Seto tries to think about telling them about his dream off in the distant corner of the room the ghostly figure of the Princess was standing there all the while watching them.

"Please…Hurry….." whispers Arai as she continues to look at Yami and the others that stood in front of her completely unaware that Yugi was looking over in her direction as he slowly makes his way over to her with a dazed look on his face.

"Arai?" whispers Yugi which startles her because no one was able to see her. "Yugi?" replies Arai as she looks over to Yugi. But before either can speak Yami on the other hand calls out to Yugi which snaps him from his dazed expression.

"Yes, Yami?" asks Yugi as he looks over to his koi and other half. "What are you doing?" questions Yami as he looks to where Yugi was standing "Nothing, thought I saw something" lies Yugi as he looks to where Arai was standing, confusion written all over her face.

At the site of her face Yugi can't help but chuckle before giving her a wink as he moves to stand next to Yami. "Yugi? Can he actually see me? Impossible….no ones been able to see me, not even Seto and Atemu" whispers Arai in awe when she realized that Yugi might be using his angel abilities to see her.

But as realization struck did Arai begin to wonder if Yugi's angel abilities were surfacing again. "Can't be…he was suppose to be totally reborn along with the others….there's no way his angel side could have awaken…but if so then that means Tayneko and the others… they'll be after him before Atemu and the others can even remember…" realizes Arai as she looks to Yugi and then Atemu.

TBC

A/N: Well how was this? Please R&R, we hope everyone's enjoyed this so far for I've kind of giving a clue about Yugi so far….stay tune to see if Yugi can actually see the princess or if her mind was just playing tricks on her.


	5. Chapter 4: Making out the pieces

Me: Hey Everyone and Welcome back to another brand new chapter to The Return of an Angel

Hikari: Ya, sorry for the long wait, but we've been kind of lazy, aside from planning out the next few chapters to this story

Me: We also like to say thank you to Jasmine who's been nice enough to review this story so far, we enjoy hearing your comments and have taken them into account but don't worry all will be revealed in due time hopefully within this chapter and on ward

Hikari: So without further ado here is Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We absolutely do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will….We also do not own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters, the only ones we own are Arainaina , Joesaika and the others who appear threw out the story.

The Return of an Angel

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 4: Making out the pieces….

As hours, began rolling by, Yugi and the others were still within Kaiba's Mansion all the while discussing about recent current events that have been going on between Yami and Seto with the so called dreams.

"Seto" calls Yami to his cousin. "What" remarks Seto to Yami. "You still haven't explained to me how Arai rings a bell to you" answers Yami as he looks to Seto with piercing red eyes.

With a sigh Seto decides that now would be better than later so Seto motions for everyone to sit down as he gets ready to explain about his recent dream.

"It happened about two nights ago…I was up working late one night when suddenly I must have dozed off while sitting at my desk…." explains Seto as he looks to everyone before continuing.

"I knew I had to be dreaming because I was suddenly dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothes. I was standing in what I would assume to be a throne room, there I was standing next to a young girl maybe no older than 16" answers Seto with a sigh before getting ready to go on.

"Wait.. a girl what did she look like?" asks Yami with interest. "She had brown hair and hazel green eyes…we were talking, I couldn't make out most of the conversation just bits and pieces of it like Angel, Prophecy, Legend…just bits like that" answered Seto.

"What kind of dream was that?" barks Bakura as he looks over to where Seto was sitting which earns him a glare from Seto in the process.

"BAKURA" snaps Yami before turning back to Seto. "Is there anything else? Like her name?"

Sighing Seto shakes his head, "I'm afraid that's all the dreams I've had so far…You're the one the dreams have affected more so than any of us combined. I only said Arainaina sounded familiar to me because right before I awoken my surrounding vision turned black and I heard a loud scream which sounded like a girl and someone calling out the name Arai… The voice in general sounded a lot like yours but I didn't have time to ponder on it any further as I awoke from my slumber".

"A lot like mine?" wonders Yami as he ponders over the meaning to Seto's response. "Is it just me, or is someone trying to communicate with us here?" questions Marik to those who sat before him.

"That, or there memories of the past" remarks Yami Heila who was silent until now. "What do you mean memories" asks Bakura. "It's quite simple actually, they could be long lost memories that never returned to us when we were reborn.. Like they were never suppose to exists in the first place" explains Yami Heila.

"I don't get it? If there long lost memories why shouldn't we be allowed to remember them?" asks Marik as he looks over to Yami Heila and then over to Yami as if he knew the answer to that.

"Not sure, maybe something tragic happened and someone wiped our memories of it in hopes it would never happen again" remarks Yami Heila only to be interrupted by Yugi.

"Maybe we should go back to the museum and see what we can find…" remarks Yugi only to trail off as he looks to the side of the room where the ghostly figure of the Princess was, standing not to far from where Yami was sitting.

"Yugi?" calls Yami as he looks to Yugi and then to where he was looking at. "She's here Yami, can't you see her?" asks Yugi as he continues to look at Arai. "Aibou who are you looking at? There's nobody there" remarks Yami as he looks to the side as well.

"You honestly can't see her? She's standing right next to you Yami…" replies Yugi as he moves to stand next to Arai.

"Aibou….there's nobody there" assures Yami as he tries desperately to see what Yugi was seeing.

"But…." but just as Yugi said, Arai only shakes her head in defeat before looking to Yugi with tears in her eyes.

"Yugi…he won't be able to see me…none of them will… not until there memories return will they be able to see and hear me…. I guess I was sort of hoping since you were able to see me because of your angel abilities awakening that my brother would see me… But I guess not"

So with that said, Arai slowly fades from view leaving a slightly sad and confused Yugi behind.

"She's gone" whispers Yugi, more to himself then to the others.

"Ah…what just happened?" asks Marik as he looks to Yugi and then to Yami and then to the spot Yugi was looking at.

"Isn't it obvious? Yugi's a Hikari, The gentler side of Yami" explains Yami Heila.

"WHAT?" comes the reply from everyone, confused as to what Yami Heila was trying to get at.

"Are you all born dense or just plain stupid! Yugi is a Hikari, a Light, a Mou Hitori no Boku to the Pharaoh…. Meaning he can see things that we can not." explains Yami Heila who all but yells.

But before another word could be spoken does Yugi speak again. "Yami, she looked really sad…She said brother, along the lines of calling me an Angel….Yami, we have to go back to the museum…it could be are only key as to why your having these dreams".

"Agreed, but for now I suggest we rest, it's late and everyone must be getting tired" answers Yami to his koi. "Seto", "Oh no you all are not staying here for the night" exclaims Seto as he looks to Yami.

Knowing he was defeated the moment he spoke those words to Yami, Seto quickly sighs before standing and showing everyone to there rooms for the night knowing he had lost the battle before it had actually started.

TBC

Please R&R

A/N: Well how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please let me know…I tried not to spill the beans to much in this chapter because Yami and Arai get to finally meet Chapter 7 but how they meet is totally different then what some of you might think. Until next time.


	6. ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**ATTENTION!**

To all my lovely readers...

I am just posting this to let everyone know that it might take sometime before I am able to finish posting updates for the following stories:

**The Return of an Angel**

**Nightmare on Domino Street**

**College Trouble**

**The Millennium Puzzle**

**A Rift in Time**

**Battle of the Bands**

**Yami Saves a Life**

**Angels & Demons 2**

**Shadow Hybreds**

**The Quest for the Phoenix Stone**

I know how little I've updated on these stories and I know there are many of you who await until I am able to post again and I'm truly sorry for my lack of posting but before I get off track on what it is I'm saying I just want to let everyone know that right now as of late my computer took a turn for the worse. I MAY or MAY NOT HAVE lost everything that I had saved on my computer.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what am I saying? Well, about 3 weeks ago my computer crashed...It's a DELL and everyone knows how crappy DELLS and Gateways are...Anyways, It crashed. I took it in to where I bought it and thought they had fixed it...WELL, when I went to back it up it crashed again!

So, in the end what I'm trying to say is that it might take some time to post again for chances are I'll be buying a new computer and we all know how expensive computers can be. So again I'm sorry to all my readers but I'll try to post when I can. Thanks

~ YamiShadowcat22/Shadowcat22


	7. Chapter 5: Evil Plots

Me: Hey everyone and welcome back to a brand new chapter…. I was finally able to find a computer that would actually work without crashing on me

Hikari: What she means to say is she finally got a different computer

Me: Not the point, the point is I can finally start updating again with no hassle this time from my dell computer

Hikari: Anyways without further ado here is Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We absolutely do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will….We also do not own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters, the only ones we own are Arainaina , Joesaika and the others who appear threw out the story.

* * *

The Return of an Angel

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 5: Evil Plots

"Foolish Pharaoh, doesn't he realize I'll soon take everything he's ever held dear to him…. First his sister than his aibou" sneers a man as he looks threw a mirror that was currently showing him images of the Pharaoh along with Yugi and the others as well as a ghostly figure of the Princess.

Upon gazing at the Princesses face, the man couldn't help but feel envy and want, want because he longed to make the Princess feel all the pain he was feeling and envy because she was allowed to leave her prison unlike him.

"I curse this blasted prison, I curse it with every breath in my body" growls the figure as he raises a fist to the mirror before moving with brute force and smashing it to bits all the while watching the tiny pieces fall to the floor.

"I'll have my revenge if it kills me, first the Princess then the Pharaoh and then that blasted Angel, They'll wish they were never born" rants the figure only to halt as another approaches him.

"Tayneko" calls the other. "WHAT!" shouts Tayneko as he turns to see who had spoken.

"Tarainai believes she has found a way for us to escape this ra forsaken place that the Pharaoh has placed us in" remarks the other figure.

"Well down Kainaiko, tell Tarainai that once she has everything needed we set are distention for Egypt" explains Tayneko.

"Why Egypt?" asks Kainaiko.

"Because buried deep within Egypt is a sleeping Princess who is dying to be set free and I wouldn't want to disappoint her now would we" remarks Tayneko with a smirk as he continues to formulate plans of revenge starting with the Princess of Egypt.

'Soon, I'll make that Pharaoh pay and what better way than to make him pay by hurting those he loves' thinks Tayneko with a chuckle as he turns to leave a confused Kainaiko behind as he leaves to plan his revenge.

TBC

A/N: How was this Chapter? Good? Bad? Please R&R, also I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I was racking my brain for something to write about in this chapter, next chapter should be a tad bit longer than this one.


	8. Chapter 6: Can't Shake the Dreams

Me: Hey everyone and welcome to a brand new chapter to The Return of an Angel

Hikari: We'd like to apologize for the long wait, Holiday season it vast approaching and you know what that means…

Me: *sighs* it's time for Christmas shopping, so glade Christmas only comes once a year

Hikari: Anyways without further ado here is Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We absolutely do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will….We also do not own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters, the only ones we own are Arainaina , Joesaika and the others who appear threw out the story.

* * *

The Return of an Angel

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 6: Can't Shake the Dreams

It's was about midnight or so, and all threw out Kaiba's house all was peaceful, well as peaceful as it can be if you didn't include the sounds of snoring. But as everyone slept within the Kaiba manor one soul was restless as he began to relive the past once more.

"Where am I?" wonders Yami as he stands within the vast area of darkness, unsure of what to do or where to go.

"Welcome Pharaoh" calls a voice to Yami, which startles him in the process.

"Who's there" shouts Yami only to be blinded by a bright light which causes him to shield his eyes from it.

Once the light dies down is Yami able to uncover his eyes to sight that was before him. For their standing in front of him was no other than Ra himself, which causes Yami to bow before the great god himself.

"There's no need to bow my son" remarks Ra as he assures Yami that he can stand up.

"Mighty Ra, why am I being plagued by these dreams? What are they trying to tell me?" asks Yami, as he looks to the god before him, hope shinning within his eyes as if hoping the god would have answers.

"Pharaoh Atemu, son of Aknamkanon these are not dreams but bits and pieces of your past that have not fully been awaken" explains Ra.

"What do you mean?" asks Yami.

"Long ago, when you reined as Pharaoh of Egypt, five of your counselors tried to use their power threw you to rule all of Egypt. Unfortunately, a young girl saw threw their plot and tried to help you" remarks Ra which causes Yami to flinch at the thought of being used like that.

"If I may who was the young girl?" asks Yami, as he hopes that it wasn't who he was thinking about.

"Her name was Arai, Your sister…. She saw the way they were using you and trying to put you against everyone, so in turn I sent one Angel down to earth in hopes he would be able to help her in her quest unfortunately I was too late, the counselors had found an ancient old prophecy that require both light and dark to perish unless predetermined by other events would light and dark both live…."

"Your sister figured it out and in the end…it cost her life" finishes Ra, hoping that what he would share with Yami this night would help him to understand his recent current events.

"This Angel you speak of who is he?" questions Yami.

At Yami's simple question, Ra can only smile before answering. "Why your light of course, I believe you know him as Yugi"

"Yugi?" comes a shocked reply from Yami, unable to believe that Yugi was an angel back in Egypt's time.

"Yes, he and Arai became best friends back then, always there for one another" answers Ra.

"B-But what happened to Arai? Where is my sister? Why isn't she here with me" yells Yami angrily as he continues to look at the mighty god who stood before him in the never ending sea of darkness.

"Because of the prophecy Arai ended up dyeing to save everyone she loved, including you, her body is encased in a crystal like structure in Egypt where she waits for you…her soul has always been close to your heart, it stays dormant within your Millennium Puzzle"

"The Millennium Puzzle? How? I thought only me and Yugi were able to connect" comes as shocked Yami's reply.

"The Millennium Puzzle has many secrets and because she is your sister she has a special tie to the puzzle, which you'll both discover as time goes on" was all Ra would say before vanishing into the darkness once more.

"WAIT!" shouts Yami, but was too late for Ra had departed leaving Yami alone in the never ending darkness.

"Atemu" calls a voice softly which causes Yami to spin around only to come face to face with an image that made his heart wrench.

For there before him was an image of himself as he was slowly coming to. "What happened? Yugi?" calls Atemu. "I'm here" replies Yugi which caused Atemu to turn teary eye towards Yugi. "Yugi your alive" exclaims Atemu.

"Yes, but at a price" replies Yugi as he could not look at Atemu this time. "Yugi what do you mean what do you mean at a..." but as those words are spoken Atemu suddenly remembers his sister.

"ARAI" yells Atemu as he quickly stands up only to find his sister on the ground. "ARAI" yells Atemu as he runs over to his sister before shaking her. "Arai please wake up"

But as he continues to shake her awake Atemu doesn't notice the puzzle that still lay within her hands.

"Atemu...she's not coming back" explains Joesaika this time. "WHAT?" demands Atemu as he stops shaking her just long enough to look at everyone around him. "What she means is...Arai gave her life to save us...she paid the ultimate price" whispers Yugi once he nears Atemu.

Unsure of what to make of this he goes back to shaking her until the clank of the puzzle caught his attention. "No...Say you didn't... Arai say you didn't" demands Atemu as he started to put to and to together.

But as words go on deaf ears Atemu suddenly yells out in pain and anger for in the end he had lost his sister. "No...NO!"

"Pharaoh do not cry...even though you've lost your sister she is not gone she will return to you when the time comes...for now she sleeps within a secret chamber that lies within your puzzle" come the spoken words of Ra before a blinding light over powers the scene before him.

"ARAI" yells Yami before suddenly awaken from his slumber.

Once awake Yami glances over the night stand to notice it read 6 a.m. in bright red lights which causes him to groan before glance over to Yugi's sleeping face, glade he didn't wake Yugi in the process.

"Arai, I swear to you I'll find you if it's the last thing I do, I will not stop till I have you back where you belong" comes the soft spoken words of Yami's conviction as he gently flops back onto the pillows in hopes that sleep would claim him once more.

TBC

Well how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Please R&R

A/N: also if anyone is confused about the scene Yami just saw then I would recommend going and ready The Day an Angel flew down for that story explains everything from Yugi being an Angel, to Princess Arainaina to the Prophecy to pretty much everything.


	9. Chapter 7: First Encounters

Me: Hey, everyone

Hikari: And welcome back to brand new chapter…..Finally

Me: *sighs* Yea, I truly am sorry for my lacks of updates…..There's really no excuse as to why I lack in this department….Maybe it has something to do with writer's block or the dust bunnies that plague my creative writing…..Who knows…..

Hikari: Any who without further ado here is Chapter 7 to The Return of an Angel

Disclaimer: We absolutely do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will….We also do not own Heila or Yami Heila for they belong to my good friend Animegirl20 who's kind enough to let me borrow her characters, the only ones we own are Arainaina , Joesaika and the others who appear threw out the story.

**/…/ - Yami to Arai as well as Yami to Hikari**

**/…../ - Hikari to Yami**

* * *

The Return of an Angel

By: Shadowcat22

Chapter 7: First Encounters

It was about 10 that morning as everyone within the Kaiba Mansion was just getting up for today was the day that everyone was going to go to the museum to see if they could find out the meanings behind Yami's dreams.

But as everyone else was getting up one person in particular was having trouble getting out of bed for you see Yami had already awoken around 6 that morning and no matter what he did he couldn't seem to go back to sleep, so here he was just laying in bed with an arm draped across his eyes.

'Arai…I swear, I'll set you free from the puzzle's hold' thinks Yami's mind as he raises his arm just high enough to glance at the Millennium Puzzle where it laid over on the nightstand.

Of course though as this was going on, Yugi on the other hand was already up and down stairs along with the others. "Hey where's the Pharaoh?" asks Bakura as he looks over to Yugi. "He's still up stairs, he didn't get much sleep last night" admits Yugi with a sigh for even though Yami tried his best not to wake Yugi, Yugi still managed to hear him.

"Is Yami still being plagued with dreams again?" asks Ryou who walked up next to Bakura.

"Afraid so, if only I knew what he was seeing maybe I could help him" answers Yugi truthfully who in reality felt like he couldn't do anything for his Yami.

"Yugi, you just being there for him is more than enough" remarks Yami Heila who had just walked in on the conversation.

"But….I feel as though there's nothing I can do" remarks Yugi as he looks over to Yami Heila as she moved to sit on the couch.

Though as this was going on, Yami on the other hand had finally managed to drag himself out of bed all the while dressing in his usual attire which consisted of black leather pants, studded black belt, black sleeveless shirt, neck belt, along with his studded black boots and Millennium Puzzle.

Once dressed, Yami begins his short trip down the hallway as he makes his way towards the others. 'Arai….I don't know if you can hear me….But know this I will set you free…I'll bring you home where you belong' thinks Yami just as he turns the corner of the hall which lead to the stairs leading down.

Upon reaching the stairs, just as Yami was about to ascend down, Yami suddenly halts as if his connection to the millennium puzzle was being tugged on. /Atemu…../ comes a faint voice before it vanishes.

/Arai…../ calls Yami threw the link only to receive silence. "Odd…I could have sworn it was her" whispers Yami before heading down the stair completely unaware that Arai was standing behind him.

"Atemu….I do here you…If only you could see me" remarks Arai before vanishing back to the puzzle just as Yami reached the bottom of the stairs. "About damn time" remarks a voice causing Yami to turn to see Marik as he stood within the doorway of the living room.

"Sorry" remarks Yami as he side gazes towards the door.

"No worries" replies Marik quickly who didn't want Yami starting off the day with a bad mood. "But if you're ready I say let's head for the museum".

"Yes, let's" and with that everyone who was currently present decided all filed out of the Kaiba Mansion and made their way towards the Domino Museum.

A few hours later, everyone had finally made it to the Museum, but upon arriving no one knew where to start.

"Where should we begin?" asks Bakura as he looks over to Yami.

"The Ancient Egypt Exhibit" remarks Yami as he begins making his way towards the exhibit in hopes of finding answers but as everyone else begin to make their way towards the exhibit, Yugi on the other hand suddenly felt compelled to go off in another direction.

"Welcome back" calls a voice which startles the group as they approach the Ancient Egyptian Exhibit.

"Who are you?" barks Bakura as everyone turns to see a woman with long blond hair and stunning blue eyes as she stood before the group.

"My name is Joesaika…I run this part of the museum" answers Joesaika before turning blue eyes over to Yami.

"You run?" asks Marik who was a little unsure if he was hearing right.

"Yes, I specialize in the long lost Princess of Egypt" answers Joesaika.

"Long lost Princess?" was everyone's reply.

But as that was going on, Yugi on the other hand had wondered off towards a section of the exhibit that held a stone tablet that held an ancient old prophecy. Once there Yugi comes to a complete stop as if he knew what he was doing.

"Arai…I know you're here" calls Yugi, and just like Yugi had predicted Arai suddenly appeared next to him.

"How? How can you see me when no one else can" asks Arai as she looks to Yugi hazel green clashing with amethyst orbs.

"I don't know…a part of me just can" admits Yugi.

"It's your angel half" remarks Arai which causes Yugi to look at her like she was crazy.

"My what half?" asks Yugi.

"Your Angel half….I was hoping that it would have stayed asleep a little while longer but the evil that once plagued Egypt is now vast approaching and you along with my brother as well as the rest need your memories if you expect to survive the upcoming battle" replies Arai.

"Memories?" asks Yugi as if he still didn't know what was happening.

"Yes….now this might hurt a bit but it needs to be done" and with that Arai reached out a timid hand before resting it against his forehead before chanting a quick spell that would unlock all of Yugi's memories of his past self.

Yugi's memory

_'Hm...I wonder why they fear me. Am I some sort of monster?' wondered the Angel. Mean time as the Angel pondered over the people's reactions towards him he doesn't notice another person was walking towards him until..._

_"OUCH!..." shout the two, as they both collide with one another. As soon as they both collide they soon take notice to one another. As the Angel looks to the person he bumped into he notices it's a girl with brown hair and green hazel eyes, while he takes notice the girl rubs the spot she feel on._

_Meanwhile once the other stops what she's doing she quickly takes notice to the person she hit. "Gomen I didn't mean to..." but her words are suddenly caught in her throat as she gasps at the person in front of her._

_For their standing in front of her was a direct image of her brother for he too had the same crown of red and black hair with blond bangs but minus the extra three streaks that went into the crown of hair and instead of sharp crimson eyes he had round soft amethyst eyes. "Um...are you ok?" asks the Angel, as he notice the girl didn't say anything else._

_"...Yeah, I'm fine how about you?" questions the girl. "Yeah, I'm ok" replies the Angel in general. So with that said and without another word both push themselves off the ground before laughing suddenly._

_"Hi, I'm Arainaina, what's your name?" asks Arainaina to the person in front of her. "Yugi, my name is Yugi please to meet you" replies Yugi, as he extends a hand out to her_

Once positive that she had fully unlocked his memories Arai slowly lowers her hand from his forehead before turning sorrow filled eyes to Yugi who's eyes where currently closed as he tries to get his memories under control.

"I remember now" whispers Yugi as tears leak from his eyes as he turns to look at Arai. "We met in the market place, we became friends".

"Of course…you were my only friend" remarks Arai as tears begin to fall from her eyes to.

"Has Atemu and the others awoken yet?" asks Yugi as continues to look at her as she slowly shakes her head before gazing towards the stone tablet and reading what was there. "The eye that sees what's yet to come, its vision shall be fulfilled unless blinded by events predetermined thus light and shadows both be killed".

"Light and Shadows" whispers Yugi as he suddenly realized that it was talking about him and Yami along with Heila, Yami Heila, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou. "No…we can't let the past repeat itself".

"Exactly"

Meanwhile, back with Yami and the others everyone else were still trying to get over there initial shock of what Joesaika had just said. "Who is this Princess you speak of?" asks Seto who was quite for most of the conversation.

"Her name was Arainaina, Arai for short….She was the Pharaoh's sister" answers Joesaika as she continues to look to Yami.

"My Pharaoh, I know you don't remember much, and I know your dreams are haunted of the past, but there your memories…ones that were locked away for a purpose".

"PURPOSE!" shouts Yami suddenly. "My sister is locked away, away inside this wrecked thing!" was all Yami could say as he holds up the Millennium Puzzle in anger.

At Yami's sudden outburst everyone who was with Yami at the moment could only stair at him in total shock for Yami rarely lost his temper except when his ego was bruised and you were asking for a death wish or something.

"Easy Yami" remarks Malik as he looks to Yami while staying as close to Marik as he could unsure if he should approach the Pharaoh or not.

"Malik's right now is not the time to be losing your temper" admits Bakura to Yami who tries to recompose himself before looking back to Joesaika who looked unphased by the Pharaoh's temper.

"Please…allow me to explain" remarks Joesaika once she knew the Pharaoh wouldn't explode like the last time.

"You better" was all that was said as Yami looked at her with piercing ruby hues.

TBC

A/N: OOOOHHHHH, so the truth is starting to come out. Yugi's memories are finally awaken and everyone is about to learn the truth about Arai. Stay tune to see what shall happen next in **Chapter 8: Truth or Lies **where Yami or Atemu finally learns about his past as well as his sisters.


End file.
